


Matchmakers

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: What happens when Fennec and Fett notice that you and Din might have feelings for each other?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knows Din’s name in this, so idk just play along because it made it easier to write this way. Also yeah Fennec and Boba are more friendly in this than they should be, just roll with it; the point is that they’re all comfortable with each other.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: @sleepwithacommunist

You loved your newfound companions, but sometimes you swore they got on your nerves. Not necessarily in a bad way, of course, but in a way that made you roll your eyes or make a face at their antics. Fennec and Fett always seemed to find a way to tease you lovingly, but you hated the way it would make you turn red. The worst part was that they only ever wanted to make you blush when you were with Din.

The most recent example had been when Fett jokingly asked why you never called him by his first name when he had told you time after time that you could. Of course, you had stuttered a little, not expecting him to add that only Din called him “Fett” and you had just subconsciously copied the name from him. To your horror, he didn’t stop there, even though Din was standing right beside you, listening to the whole conversation.

_ “Now that I think about it, you both say a lot of similar things.” Fett smirked when your blush deepened, but you were so embarrassed that you couldn’t even tell him to cut it out. _

_ Fennec immediately joined in on the fun, listing off all the terms you had subconsciously picked up from Din. If it wasn’t such an embarrassing situation, you would have been amazed by her ability to pick up on such little details, but you were too busy wishing you could crawl into a hole and be left alone. She rattled off more terms, and you tried to deny the fact that you talked more like Din that you realized. _

_ They had teased you practically all day about that. Even as the four of you were on a mission, Fett and Fennec would pause to list yet another thing that you had copied from Din and they snickered to themselves as you blushed. Din could probably sense how embarrassed you were though, because he turned to you while they were laughing and brushed his hand against yours ever so slightly. At first, you thought you imagined it, but then he brought his hand back and slowly trailed it up your arm until he reached your shoulder. _

_ Offering you a reassuring pat on the shoulder, you heard him whisper, “It’s alright. Don’t listen to them.” He said it so softly, and your heart skipped a beat from how attentive he was. _

_ It was like the two of you were in your own little world, unaware of how Fennec and Fett laughed at their own stupid jokes. But unbeknownst to you and Din, they had caught the little gesture Din made to you, and Fett gave Fennec a knowing smirk. _

Even though it was mortifying to constantly get teased in front of Din, you adored the way he always stood up for you. But sometimes that meant that their teasing would redirect to focus on Din. You secretly liked when that happened because he’d turn into a sputtering mess when they would mess with him. You liked to imagine that maybe the strong, intimidating Mandalorian was blushing beneath his helmet. Din was the strongest person you knew, but you also knew that he could be as shy as you were sometimes. That was probably why the two of you got along so well.

As time passed and the four of you became more comfortable around each other, it became a running joke that Fennec and Fett were the jokers in your group while you and Din would glare or grumpily complain that their teasing wasn’t funny. Eventually, you loved how you’d grumble about something Fett said and Din would chuckle softly from the corner; just the soft sound of his carefree laugh made your stomach do flips. With all the fun that the four of you had, you never thought that one day their teasing would change your relationship with Din for the better.

~

You entered the cabin of the Slave I and heard Din muttering softly to himself as he tried to fix a piece of his beskar. The shiny armor had recently been banged up in a fight, and he was eager to fix the dent in his breastplate.

“Dank farrik,” he grumbled, and you cleared your throat softly so that he knew you would be sitting in the cabin with him.

Admittedly, you’d been walking on eggshells with him lately; he had been in a bad mood for several days now, and not even Fett’s dumb jokes seemed to cheer him up.

“Can I help?” You offered hesitantly. You wanted to help Din somehow, but you weren’t sure how receptive he would be to your offer.

Unsurprisingly, you noticed him tense up and he turned to you as if you offended him. “I can do it myself,” he whispered harshly, and you rolled your eyes at his attitude.

“Oh don’t mind him,” Fett chuckled as he entered the cabin, having overheard the way Din spoke to you. “He’s just grumpy because he hasn’t gotten laid in months.”

“Fett!” Din quickly looked up from his breastplate and hissed at the other Mandalorian.

You couldn’t help but snort at the situation. Din was visibly shaking from either embarrassment or rage, but it only seemed to fuel Fett’s teasing even more.

“What?” Fett’s smile grew and he leaned back in his seat beside you, enjoying the way Din looked completely unamused. “We’ve all noticed how pent up you’ve been.”

Din stood abruptly, trying to look as intimidating as ever, but Fett didn’t flinch. You’d never admit it out loud, but you knew out of the two Mandalorians, Din would always be considered the baby of the two.

“Maybe you’d like someone to help with that,” Fett continued teasing him. You stifled a laugh, not wanting to also become a target of Din’s anger. But Fett quickly turned to look at you and gave you a wicked grin as if you would soon regret laughing at Din. “Yeah, maybe this little lady can help you out, Din.”

Your eyes widened, not expecting Fett to suggest something like that. Your cheeks flushed and you were sure this was the most embarrassed you had ever been in your entire life. You stuttered, trying to brush off his suggestion, but it looked like Din was even more embarrassed than you were. Before he could start a fight with Fett, the other troublemaker of your group conveniently entered the cabin.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind,” Fennec added to the conversation nonchalantly, as if she was talking about something as simple as the weather. “All she ever talks to me about is how much she adores Din.”

Din whipped his head around to gawk at Fennec’s calm confession, and you swore your heart stopped beating. “What?” He asked quietly, as if he was unsure that he heard her correctly.

Fett must have sensed how mortified you were beside him, so he nudged your shoulder and told you, “It’s alright, darling. Din likes you too. He talks about you all the time.”

Din cursed, yelling Fett’s name in anger and you wished you could have seen Din’s face beneath his helmet. He rushed towards Fett, but you got up and stepped in front of him before a fight could break out. He looked down at you as you placed your small hand on his broad chest.

“Is it true?” You asked him softly. You felt his breath hitch before he nodded shyly. Smiling, you felt yourself finally relax. “Fett, Fennec – do you two mind leaving us alone for a moment?”

You turned to see the older Mandalorian smirking at you before he winked and left the cabin with Fennec. Finally, you and Din were alone and you felt his tension melt away when you rubbed your hand on his chest lovingly.

Neither of you needed to say anything in the moment; you were just glad to finally know that he had feelings for you too. Din rested his hand on your waist and pulled you closer to his chest. His touch felt protective, and you sighed when you thought of how you never would have known how he felt about you if it wasn’t for the two idiots you had picked up along your journey.

As if he sensed your thoughts, Din chuckled softly before breaking the silence. “Do you think they planned that little confrontation?”

You laughed, hiding your reddening face in Din’s chest and allowing him to squeeze you tighter. You nodded in agreement and joked, “I guess we owe our thanks to those two matchmakers huh?”


End file.
